transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Scorn the Bounty Hunter
It's a soft rumble that can barely be heard off in the distance, the tone distinct to a certain automotive type that is, rather admittedly, common amongst both Decepticons and Autobots alike. However, once the vehicle attached to said exhaust is in sight, a proper distinction can be made. Wraith is, as he tends to be, out on a self-inflicted patrol, hunting for something... no, not always trouble -that tends to come of its own accord- but rather information. Perhaps something to exploit, learn, garner, or even reclaim. Naturally, while between contested regions, the need for absolute stealth is not required, but he does begin to slow as he approaches the perceived line between friendly and hostile territory. The Horde is massive, so it's no surprise Scorn has taken the liberty to inform scouts to keep a look out for a mech matching a particular description. And Wraith is fairly unique, so picking him out isn't difficult, especially when he shows up in such a well-traveled area. So when they pick up on his approach it isn't long before their leader makes her way to intercept. A ways down the road, Wraith may spot a flash of green darting across the sky before touching down directly in his path. Should the mech stop he'll be greeted by a flash of deadly teeth in a wicked grin as Scorn sweeps a hand out elegantly and bows. "Rumor has it that you're Wraith, yes? I do apologize for the inconvenience, but it seems you have something I'd quite like to have." Lamborghini Aventador slows, engine revving softly as the transmission downshifts right up until he halts. "I almost had a bug on my windscreen. How unfortunate would that have been?" He chuckles softly. "So, my name is making its rounds, now? How spectacular." He starts to reverse, if only to open up a little breathing room, and to give some ability to move if needed. "So, pray tell, what is it that I have which you wish to acquire? And, for the love of Primus, I hope it is nothing too cliched." He wouldn't get too far before hearing the excited chitter of Insecticons behind him, a few scouts looming on the road to keep him from escaping. "Cliched? I certainly hope not." The femme chuckles softly and looks up from her bow to fix sharp, toxic yellow gaze on him. "I merely want your head." In a flash she shifts to her altmode, spindly form swaying on four legs as scythe arms flex and brandish coated blades. "You see you have a pretty little bounty hanging over it, and I wouldn't mind adding it to my collection as well!" The mantis hisses and suddenly makes a leap for the lambo, aiming to score a blade across his hood. Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Aggressive. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Lamborghini Aventador with her First Blood attack! -2 Tires squeal as the blades scrape across his hood, scoring a rather nice blow as it were. He has little qualms running over the scout if need be. "Hey now! That was entirely uncalled for..." There's a strange whine as something charges, most assuredly electrical. But, time to truly figure it out is sparse, and the charge suddenly erupts outward from the vehicle, filling the air with static and lingering bolts of energon-laced electricity along the asphault. "But I should say that, quite frankly, you are messing with the wrong mech. There will be no collections this day." Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Be careful what you wish for... attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robotic Praying Mantis 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Robotic Praying Mantis 's sensitive antennas can pick up on the charge in the air before Wraith has a chance to fire, but like a fool she doesn't jump back in time and it costs her dearly. "Arraagghh!!" Electricity courses through her body, making her seize up as she screams from the pain that charrs her armor and makes her optics overload blow out with the heat they generate. Lines of electricity even connect two two antennas while flowing upwards. It's more than she can hand, Scorn staggering backwards and falling in a smoking heap. "You're.. You're a lot stronger than I anticipated.." She strains, blades clawing at the asphalt to help try and pick up her sparking frame. "But I won't leave here without me prize!" She doesn't need to see him to know where he is, pinpointing him easily and spreading mandibles wide while cocking head back before striking forward like a viper and launching a large wad of nasty, sticky acidic plasma as his sensors. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Lamborghini Aventador with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Lamborghini Aventador 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Wraith transforms as soon as the blast is unleashed, settling on his toes and ready to move. Not quickly enough, though, it would seem, as the blast of heat hits his armor and an optic. He tsks, reaching up to wipe the gunk away with a hand and flick it to the side. "Mm. Your prize?" Digging in his toes, the mech springs forward. "Ranged spit does not quite suit you, green thing. If you are so dead set on taking my head, why not get up close and personal first, hmm?" He goes to tackle her bodily...though, that's not the true intent. No... she'll know as much if she sticks around long enough to feel the bite against her neck. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador sets his defense level to Aggressive. Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Combat: Wraith misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Up close and personal time. attack! -1 After releasing her spit, Scorn is quick to try and recover, shaking head to hopefully restart her optics. Luckily it works, their yellow glare flickering back online just in time for her to see a cowled mech closing the distance with teeth bared. In a fluid motion the mantis slips away from his grasp, actually chuckling heartily. "So the rumors are true, you really are a biter!" This just made things far more interesting. "We Insecticons like to bite too, I hope you know." Scorn purrs, getting her bearings back and scuttling around him to strafe. "And the name is Scorn. I do hope you remember that when I'm mounting your head on my shelf!" Mandibles clack hungrily as a screech escapes the femme that now leaps forward to retaliate, looking to lock pincers around his own neck and bite furiously away at the cables there to feast on his energon. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Wraith with her Kiss of Death attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack drains your energon reserves. Wraith is bitten? He smirks faintly, internal sensors alerting him of the shift in his own reserves. "Mmm... really now? Is that the way things are going to go?" He reaches a hand out, resting it against the insecticon's carapace. "Be forewarned... my reserves are a bit more volatile than most whom you may be accustomed to." The glowing lines that intersect along his own frame begin to glow brighter as the wound from her bite crackles to life, a sudden overcharge delivered to the spot. "If you truly want it, you can have it. I've plenty to spare... and I can always get more." Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Bloodletting at its finest. attack! -2 Robotic Praying Mantis is quite lost in the feeding, optics glowing bright with delight. He tasted divine, and it was even a little tingly on the tongue! She'd get more than a tingle, however, when he sends a charge though the bite and successfully shocks her in the mouth. It's an effective deterrent that makes her hiss in pain and skitter back quickly, mandibles flexing to ease the pain. "Hn, nasty little trick you have there." Scorn huffs, mouth dripping with his precious energon that slowly trickles down her front. "But I'm in no mood for such games." Spindly legs dig into the road and launch her forward, the femme using her speed to dash around Wraith and slash with each pass in a way that almost looks like she's dancing around him. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Wraith with her Swords Dance attack! -2 Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack has damaged your Firepower! There is a soft chuckle as Scorn rips away, energon glowing as it runs down his neck, faint trace bolts of electricity dancing across the area. "Mmm, not the nastiest I have, rest assured." He is not above biting, but this time...no, this time it is far more conventional means that must be employed. He charges up the devices on his arms which fill the air with a very distinctive hum. Anyone attuned to such things would even feel a shift in the polarity around him as he extends a spike, driving it towards the insecticon as systems work to draw raw power across the ion field generated. Science! Combat: Wraith strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Energon Siphon attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Robotic Praying Mantis 's antennas twitch in alarm at the change in the air again, driving her to warily skitter away lest she get shocked again. But what happens next is something she doesn't expect. The mech is up close again and stabbing her through with a strange spike that suddenly begins to drain her energy, leaving her a bit more fatigued than before. But does this stop her? Not at all. In fact it enrages her. "How dare you!" She snarls and pulls away before being drained further. "You'll regret doing that. I'll be sure to take back what's mine by devouring you!" Scorn cries an audial-piecring screech, wings flaring out in intimidation when she rushes at him. Like Death itself she assaults him with her scythes, rage fueling each swing to stab and slice that pretty black armor deep. Electricity be damned, she wants to see him bleed. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Wraith with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Wraith pulls the spike free once the work is done, licking it clean. "Mmmm... tasty." He chuckles softly and his optics glimmer, demeanor changing all too abruptly. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Hewatches on as the mantid's blades drive his way and just grins. "Oh, you'll take it back, will you?" He grunts as the blades sink into him, energon running as something, it appears, is ruptured. For a moment, there is silence... and then, slowly, a soft chuckle fills the air around him. "They say the best way to deal with an infestation is to set a light out. Let them come in close, and strive to reach that which they so very eagerly desire..." He grabs one of the blades nestled in him to keep her from running. "What the bug fails to realize is that raw energy runs through this light, and when they touch it?" He smirks coldly. "Ego autem mortuus sum, Insect..." Lightning begins to crackle along his form as vents open up to release excess heat. Capacitors are charged and, likewise, quick to discharge every last ounce of power they contain. To say it's a bug-zapper would be far too kind. Combat: Wraith strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Aurora Ominae attack! "What??" Scorn gives pause when Wraith takes hold of her arm, keeping her from fleeing from his wrath. She would've fought, torn him asunder for daring to keep her so near, but for once she's..stunned. Large, insectoid optics stare in awe as he speaks, the sheer wickedness in his tone giving her a small, yet very unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling that now crawls up her spine... Fear. And then he speaks those final words, Scorn tensing and optics flying wide. "No!" She screeches, trying to pull away. But his grip is firm and she recieves another jolt of electricity, Scorn crying out in pain at the nasty jolt to her system that leaves her swaying weakly before. Mantid form bows with fatigue, venting from the mix of pain, exhaustion, and lack of energon. "No.." She croaks again, tone weak and shakey. "I can't.. I won't lose to the likes of you!" Head raises to fix him with a crazed stare, the glass of one optic cracked from the heat of the electric overload. "You are mine!!" Scorn doesn't have much strength left, but she musters what she can and roars as she yanks blades out only to stab at him again and again with the haphazard swings of a butcher, no precision left in her movements. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Wraith with her Final Effort attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack has damaged your Firepower! There's a few strange sounds that hit as the blades sink in. Most akin to pops as resistors and capacitors are severed or damaged, right along with the plating that houses them. Auxiliary vents open to release the growing pent up heat from the sudden system faults...and Wraith takes a moment to look the 'swarm' over. "Ah, but see... you will." He has a reputation to uphold...and with blades anchored into him, it's not as though he can simply break free to run. Not this close... "Just as I've told the rest of your brood, I will gladly leave you a broken husk, drained and empty, for the others to find. A lesson best taught to illustrate that this war is coming to an end. And swiftly." He waits for the blades to dig in once more before diving in for another bite. This time, though, it's not about the drain... far from. It's all about instilling the fear. And perhaps creating an opening to flee. Combat: Wraith strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Death awaits you... attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Robotic Praying Mantis is desperate. Forget the bounty, she has to win this. Both her greed and pride demand she do so to claim the prize that is his uniquely cowled head. But while they may be well matched, Wraith will come out the victor this day. The mech swoops in like his namesake, catching the Insecticon off guard and drawing close to sink those fangs into her slender neck. "Ahh!" She cries out as sharp teeth pierce vital cables, making her arch in his grasp and claw blades along his frame. But struggle as she may, he's got her. The feeling of her energon flowing free into another is an odd one, one she thought she'd never be on the receiving end of. But as the last few trickles begin to leave her it starts feel rather..euphoric in a way while tension gradually releases. "Your life will be mine for this.. I.. I swear it.." Scorn mutters weakly before all strength leaves her and she collapses in his arms, optics dimming to pinpoints and left to run on fumes. As for the scouts, they chatter nervously on the sidelines, eager to move in and help Scorn instead of go after Wraith. They know better than to try and take him on. Wraith feeds for, perhaps, a bit too long, driven by his own critical vitals and system warnings. But, something internal catches his attention and he stops before things go too far. He frowns and looks at the bug, narrowing his optics. "My life... is no one's to claim." He watches the other insecticons moving in and simply offers a slow nod as he lowers their apparent leader to the ground, surprisingly gently, and steps away. "She may require an immediate transfusion." Nothing more is said on the matter, though, and there's most likely little else to say as he transforms to roll out, trailing a healthy amount of energon in his wake.